Ich möchte ein Spiel spielen
by sevenofmine
Summary: The Mentalist meets Saw: Jane erwacht in einem kalten Raum. Durch einen einseitigen Spiegel sieht er, wie Lisbon auf der anderen Seite gefangen ist. Nur Jane kann sie retten, bevor die Zeit abläuft. Jigsaw will den Überlebenswillen seines Opfers testen und Jane ein neues Leben anbieten. Nimmt Jane diese Chance an und erkennt, wie wichtig Lisbon wirklich für ihn ist? Jisbon! Ab 18
1. Don't forget the rules

**Die folgenden Kapitel enthalten Material aus "A Clockwork Orange" und "Saw", sowie eventuell anderen Filmen. Mir gehört nichts. Ich habe es nicht als Crossover angegeben, da dort erstens keiner nachschaut und es zweitens größtenteils um Jane/ Lisbon geht.**  
**Bitte schreibt mir Reviews ;)**

Kapitel 1  
Es war kalt. Die Kälte und der harte Boden waren das, was Jane als erstes spürt. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah seinen weißen Atem in der kühlen Luft.  
Er blickte sich um ohne sich zu bewegen. Der Raum war von einer einzigen, nackten Glühbirne an der Decke hängend erleuchtet.  
Endlich wagte es Jane, sich aufzusetzen. Er schaute sich um. Der Raum war quaderförmig, vielleicht vier mal sechs Meter.  
And der Wand links von ihm war ein verschmutztes Fenster eingelassen. In der Ecke rechts vor ihm stand ein kleiner Tresor, hinter ihm eine Metalltür und an der Wand rechts von ihm ein Fernseher.  
Gerade als Jane darauf blickte, verschwand der Schnee und das Video begann. Es zeigte eine Person in einem schwarzen Umhang und einer Maske, die das komplette Gesicht verbarg.  
Sie wandte sich zu Jane und er hörte die Person mit tiefer, rauer Stimme zu ihm sprechen: „Hallo, Patrick. Ich möchte ein Spiel spielen.  
Sie haben ihr Leben damit vergeudet, nach dem Mörder ihrer Tochter und ihrer Frau zu suchen. Ich gebe ihnen die Chance für einen Neuanfang. Schauen sie durch das Fenster."  
Jane wusste, dass es ein aufgenommenes Video war, aber er trat ein paar Schritte zurück und schaute durch das verdreckte Fenster.  
Auf der anderen Seite war ein Raum wie dieser, nur mit zwei Türen zu beiden Seiten. Jane stockte der Atem, als er die Person, die bewusstlos auf dem Boden lag, erkannte.  
Es war Lisbon!  
Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, fuhr die unheimliche Stimme auf dem Video fort: „Es ist ein einseitiger Spiegel. Ihre Freundin Teresa kann nur sich selbst erkennen. Beide Türen in ihrem Raum sind verschlossen und sie wartet auf Rettung durch ihren Helden.  
Sie können dieser Held sein, Patrick. Es ist ganz einfach, hier sind die Spielregeln: In drei Stunden wird der Raum, in dem sich ihre Freundin befindet, mit tödlichen Neurotoxingas durchflutet, woran sie vermutlich innerhalb weniger Minuten sterben wird. Ihre Aufgabe ist es, zu ihr zu gelangen. Denn sie weiß, wo sich der Schlüssel zur Tür befindet."  
Die Stimme stoppte wieder und Jane konnte seinen Blick nicht von Lisbon wenden. Sie sah so bildhübsch aus, wie in einen hundertjährigen Schlaf gefallen.  
„Und nun zu ihnen, Patrick. Die Tür in ihrem Raum ist verschlossen und im Tresor befindet sich der Schlüssel.  
An der Wand darüber sind drei Zahlenkombinationen in verschiedenen Farben geschrieben. Eine davon ist richtig und öffnet den Tresor. Die anderen beiden verkürzen den Countdown zur Neurotoxinfreisetzung um eine Stunde. Hier ein Hinweis."  
Musik von „I'm singing in the rain" wurde eingespielt und vergrößerte Jane's Verwirrung nur noch.  
„Und denken sie daran, Patrick. Lisbon zählt auf sie."  
Die Maske verschwand und der Bildschirm zeigte nur noch Schnee. Jane keuchte schneller und schneller und schaute wieder zu Lisbon hinüber.  
Ihr Kopf bewegte sich und er vermutete, wie sich ihre Augen öffneten. Sie blickte mehrmals umher und stand dann ängstlich auf. Jane's Atem stoppte, als sie in den Spiegel schaute, ihn aber nicht sah.  
Ihr Blick schweifte an ihm vorbei ins Leere. Die Panik stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
Jane hatte keine Wahl. Er drehte sich um und betrachtete den Tresor genauer. „I'm singing in the rain", murmelte er leise.  
Wie die unheimliche Maske ihm prophezeit hatte, waren hier drei Zahlenkombinationen angegeben, jeweils mit einer anderen Farbe gemalt: 3-4-5 in Blau, 4-5-6 in Orange und 5-6-7 in Rot.  
Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er wollte es auf keinen Fall riskieren, dass noch mehr Zeit verloren ging.  
„I'm singing in the rain. I'm singing in the rain. What a glorious feeling…I'm ha-ha-happy again," sang er leise vor sich hin  
Er wiederholte es noch einmal und klatschte am Ende jeden Verses an die Wand. „Aber klar doch!", murmelte er und gab die Zahlenfolge 4-5-6 mit dem Ziffernrad ein.  
Dieses Lied wurde in dem Film „Uhrwerk Orange" verwendet, während der Hauptdarsteller eine Frau vor den Augen seines Mannes vergewaltigte. Jane verfluchte sich selbst und hoffte, dass dies kein böses Omen war.  
Er war erleichtert, als er das Klicken des Metalls hörte und sich die Tür leicht öffnete. Er schaute hinein und konnte aufgrund des spärlichen Lichts kaum etwas erkennen.  
Er tastete und erfühlte einen Schlüssel und einen weiteren Gegenstand. Es war ein Stück Papier und er ging in die Mitte des Raumes, um es erkennen zu können.  
Es war das Stück eines größeren Fotos. Er drehte es um und ließ es sofort vor Schreck fallen.  
Das Bild zeigte das einzige Foto von seiner Familie, was er behalten hatte. Auf dem Papierfetzen war Charlotte abgebildet, die in die Kamera lächelte.  
Jane schaute sich um. In einer Ecke des Raumes war eine Kamera eingelassen, er lächelte und steckte sowohl Papier als auch Schlüssel ein.  
Ein letztes Mal ging er zum Fenster hinüber. Lisbon schien um Hilfe zu schreien, aber die Wände waren schallisoliert.  
Jane verzichtete darauf, zu klopfen und ging zur einzigen Tür in seinem Raum. Er hob den Schlüssel hoch und begutachtete ihn.  
„Teresa, ich komme", flüsterte er, als er den Schlüssel in das Schloss steckte und umdrehte.


	2. Welcome to Hell

**Und hier mein zweites Kapitel zu Saw/ The Mentalist.**  
**Bitte schreibt mir auch hier viele Reviews und gebt mir Tipps, wie ich die Story verbessern kann ;DD**

Kapitel 2  
Die Tür ging mit leisem Knarzen auf und Jane betrat den nächsten Raum.  
Er stellte sich als langer Korridor heraus, die Wände und der Boden bestanden aus demselben Stein, es schien ein alter Keller zu sein, in dem Jane sich befand.  
An der Decke waren in regelmäßigen Abständen Lampen befestigt, nur die letzte am Ende des Ganges flackerte irritierend. Jane verzog sein Gesicht, als ihm plötzlich ein unerwarteter Schmerz durchzuckte.  
Er verharrte regungslos und ängstlich in der nach vorne gebeugten Position und bemerkte gar nicht, wie er sich seinen Bauch festhielt.  
Überrascht von dieser Reaktion hoffte er, sich diesen Schmerz eingebildet zu haben und betrachtete seine Umgebung genauer.  
Links und rechts von ihm waren jeweils eine Tür und weiter hinten links erneut eine. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und öffnete die Tür zu seiner Rechten.  
Erst kurze Zeit später bemerkte er, dass er sie vielleicht etwas zu schwungvoll geöffnet hatte, denn er hörte ein verheißungsvolles „Knack", als ob irgendein Mechanismus in Gang gesetzt worden wäre. Er stand vollends in der Tür.  
„Hallo?", rief eine Stimme aus dem Nichts.  
Jane tastete an der Wand nach einem Lichtschalter.  
„Hallo? Ist da wer? Antworten sie bitte!", rief ein Mann mit ängstlichem Unterton.  
Jane fand endlich den Schalter, oder jedenfalls hoffte er, dass es einer war. Doch das Licht ging an und im nächsten Moment stach grelles Neonröhrenlicht in seine Augen.  
„Jane?", rief die Stimme plötzlich und Jane blinzelte, um seine Augen an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen. Was er sah konnte er einfach nicht glauben.  
„Minelli?", stotterte er. Was zur Hölle hatte Minelli hier zu suchen?  
Aber jetzt erst schaute sich Jane den Raum genauer an. Er war ebenfalls begrenzt mit Ziegelsteinen, die aber weiß leuchteten.  
Sein ehemaliger Chef stand in der Mitte des Raumes, seine Arme zur Seite ausgestreckt, seine Hände an Seile gebunden, die bis zur nächsten Wand reichten.  
Seine Beine waren mit Fußfesseln zusammengehalten und so konnte er sich nicht bewegen.  
„Könnten sie mir bitte erklären, was hier vor sich geht?", fragte er genervt mit seinem typischen Ich-bin-wütend-auf-sie,-Jane-Blick. Jane hingegen war erst jetzt in der Lage seinen Mund zuzuklappen und erkannte direkt das nächste Hindernis.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort schritt er auf die andere Seite des Raumes zu. Dort war ein kleiner Tresorraum in die Wand eingelassen und ein Display zählte mit roten Zahlen gerade von 1:47 auf 1:46.  
„Jane?!", forderte Minelli eine Antwort, doch der Berater befand sich gerade nicht in der Stimmung, eine zu geben.  
Er suchte die Wand nach Hinweisen ab und schließlich fand er, wonach er suchte: Er lockerte den zu weit herausstehenden Ziegelstein und tastete blind in die Öffnung.  
Er holte etwas metallenes heraus und auf dem nächsten Blick erkannte er ein Abspielgerät für Kassetten. Er suchte noch einmal, fand aber keine Kassette.  
„Jane? Was ist? Was haben sie da?", rief Minelli verärgert.  
Jane ging wieder in dessen Blickfeld und hielt das Gerät hoch: „Sie haben nicht zufällig eine Kassette?"  
„Nein, verdammt noch mal, Jane. Würden sie mir bitte erklären, was hier vor sich-" Er verstummte sofort, als Jane seinen Finger auf den Mund legte.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung", murmelte er, wusste aber, dass irgendwo der Hinweis versteckt sein müsste. Er schloss seine Augen und sah den Raum noch einmal vor sich, als er ihn betreten hatte.  
Ohne weiter zu zögern ging er zum Lichtschalter zurück und schaltete ihn aus. Er ignorierte ein weiteres Rufen seines alten Bosses und blickte in die Dunkelheit.  
Er musste fast lächeln, als er die Leuchtschrift über der Tür entdeckte.  
„Birthday of The Tyger", las Jane leise vor.  
„Ich kann selber lesen!", fluchte Minelli im Hintergrund. „Aber was bedeutet das?"  
Erneut gab Jane keine Antwort, sondern schaltete das Licht wieder ein und hastete zum Wandtresor. Es wurde eine vierstellige Zahlenkombination verlangt.  
Jane schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf das Gedicht „The Tyger" von William Blake. Red John hatte es zitiert und danach hatte er sich mit endlosen Interpretationen zusammengesetzt.  
Aber wann war das Gedicht geschrieben worden?  
Die rote fünf wurde langsam zur vier und Jane blieb keine andere Wahl als seine nächste Vermutung einzutippen: 1-7-9-4.  
Zu seiner Erleichterung sprang der Safe offen und er warf einen Blick hinein. Ganz hinten lagen sowohl eine Kassette, als auch ein Schlüssel.  
Er drehte sich kurz um und sah die zwei Schlösser an Minellis Armen.  
Also trat Jane einen Schritt nach vorne, um nach den beiden Gegenständen zu greifen, merkte aber zu spät, dass er gegen eine fast durchsichtigen Draht am Boden gelaufen war, denn er bemerkte nur noch, wie dieser zur Seite wegschnellte.  
Auf der Tresortür fingen die Zahlen wieder an zu laufen, diesmal von 30 rückwärts.  
„Verdammt!", fluchte Jane und fasste erneut nach dem Schlüssel.  
Er rannte zu Minelli, der wie verrückt schrie und eine Erklärung verlangte. Er gab endlich Ruhe, als er bemerkte, wie Jane versuchte, das Schloss an seinem linken Arm aufzukriegen.  
Das Drahtseil erschlaffte und zu allem Überfluss ließ Jane vor Schreck auch noch den Schlüssel fallen.  
Er tastete auf dem kalten Boden danach und ignorierte Minellis Rufe, er möge sich doch beeilen.  
Er zwängte den Schlüssel in das Metallschloss und wagte es nicht, einen Blick auf die Safetür zu werfen oder gar darüber nachzudenken, was passieren würde, wenn die Uhr auf null stand.  
Das zweite Seil fiel auch auf den Boden und bevor Jane sich um die Fußfesseln kümmern konnte, sprang Minelli so gut es ging bereits aus dem Raum.  
Auch zu Recht, denn als Jane ihm gerade durch die Tür folgte, sah er die Uhr von 1 auf 0 wechseln.  
Ein wohlbekanntes Geräusch ertönte und der Berater musste zweimal hinsehen, denn es sah aus, als wäre eine Sprinkleranlage angegangen.  
Aus der Decke versprühte sich die Flüssigkeit im ganzen Raum.  
„Was ist das?", fragte ein geschockter Minelli mit offenem Mund. Jane warf einen Blick auf den Fußboden, wo sich das vermeintliche Wasser schäumend sammelte.  
„Säure", sagte er trocken und beugte sich nach unten, um die Fußfesseln aufzuschließen.  
Was auch immer das hier bedeuten sollte, jemand spielte ein sadistisches Spiel mit ihnen und Jane fiel nur eine Person ein, wer so etwas zustande bringen konnte.


	3. Save as I save

**Ich habe heute zum ersten Mal Saw IV und V gesehen. Jetzt kenne ich die ersten 5 Teile und Teil 4 hat mich auf eine super Idee für Kapitel 6 gebracht :DD**  
**Wie dem auch sei, ich hoffe, euch gefällt dieses Kapitel und ich freue mich schon darauf, eure Meinungen zu hören :)**

Kapitel 3  
„Hätten sie jetzt vielleicht die Freundlichkeit, mir zu erklären, warum ich angekettet in einem verlassenen Raum aufwache, der bald mit Säure überflutet wird?", fragte Minelli gereizt, als Jane die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.  
Jane holte einmal tief Luft und dachte nach, bevor er antwortete: „Er hat Lisbon."  
„Wer?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin aufgewacht und ich habe eine Nachricht von ihm erhalten. Wenn wir Lisbon nicht in drei Stunden gerettet haben, wird ihre Kammer mit tödlichem Neurotoxin überflutet."  
„Oh mein Gott. Wie lange ist das her?", seufzte Minelli fassungslos.  
„Fünfzehn Minuten?" riet Jane.  
In seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich erste Verzweiflung wieder. Wenn in jedem Raum hier eine solche Überraschung auf sie wartete, wie konnte er dann zu Lisbon gelangen, geschweige denn sie retten?  
Sie zählte auf ihn!  
Vermutlich aber wusste sie noch nicht einmal, wo sie sich befand und was mit ihr geschah. Jane schüttelte sich. Den Gedanken an eine so hilflose Lisbon vertrug er nicht.  
Er kniff die Augen zu und versuchte, sich nicht ihr Gesicht vorzustellen, ihre großen, weiten, braun-grünen Augen und ihre schmalen Lippen.  
„Jane? Alles in Ordnung?", wurde er von Minelli wieder in die Gegenwart zurückgerufen.  
Er nickte kurz bevor er realisierte, dass er noch die Kassette und das Abspielgerät besaß. Er steckte sie ein und die Beiden hörten gespannt zu.  
„Hallo, Patrick. Ich nehme an, sie waren in der Lage, ihren früheren Boss Ex-Agent Minelli zu retten."  
Jane und Minelli schauten sich an. Er deutete dem Agent an, ruhig zu bleiben und seine Fragen für später aufzuheben.  
„Sie merken bereits, ich versuche nicht ihr Wissen zu testen, aber ihr Erinnerungsvermögen. Vielleicht erinnern sie sich noch an das, was sie als letztes zu Lisbon gesagt haben?  
Oder an das, was sie zuletzt ihrer Frau gesagt haben? Jetzt bekommen sie eine zweite Chance, die Chance ein Leben zu retten…Nebenbei, die Schlangen sind giftig."  
Die Kassette verstummte und Minelli fragte prompt: „Welche Schlangen?"  
Jane trat ein paar Schritte zur Seite und öffnete die andere Tür des Korridors.  
„Diese Schlangen", antwortete er und starrte in den nächsten Raum.  
Minelli musste ihn weiter hinein schubsen, damit er selbst etwas erkennen konnte. Der Raum war mit Holzpanelen ausgelegt, in denen eine mindestens 1,50 Meter tiefe Grube eingelegt war.  
Sie war nicht groß, höchsten zwei mal zwei Meter, aber darin wimmelte es nur so von Schlangen, dass man den Boden nicht mehr erkennen konnte.  
Das Zischen der Schlangen übertönte Janes Herz, das wie wild pochte. Er wagte sich langsam näher an diese Grube heran.  
„Sehen sie das dort unten?", fragte er Minelli.  
Dieser nickte: „Ein Schlüssel?" Jane betrachtete das silberfarbene Metall genauer.  
Es war wohl wirklich ein Schlüssel, an einem Stock gebunden, damit er einfacher zu greifen war. Dennoch lag er auf den Schlangen in der Mitte der Grube.  
Es gab keinen Weg da dran zu gelangen, ohne hinunterzusteigen, und wie Jane bereits erfahren hatte, waren die Schlangenbisse tödlich.  
„Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt", murmelte Jane und die Vorstellung einer erstickenden Lisbon pumpte zusätzliches Adrenalin in seine Adern.  
Trotz des unruhigen Schlafes und dem zuckenden Schmerz in seinem Bauch, fühlte er sich hellwach und fixiert auf die Gegenwart.  
„Was ist mit Lisbon? Weiß sie über ihre Lage Bescheid?", fragte Minelli, der Jane beobachtete, wie dieser um die Schlangengrube herum ging und sie inspizierte.  
„Nein, ich glaube nicht. Aber in weniger als drei Stunden wird der Raum, in dem sie sich befindet, mit Neurotoxin überflutet", sagte er und blieb stehen. „Ich geh rein."  
„Was? Jane? Nein! Das können sie nicht tun, haben sie nicht gehört, was der Typ gesagt hat? Die Schlangen sind giftig!"  
„Es ist die einzige Chance, Lisbon zu retten. Ich-"  
Während Jane sich noch Minelli und eigentlich auch sich selbst verteidigte, sprang der Agent selbst in die Grube.  
Er stürzte und stützte sich mit seinen Händen ab, doch die Schlangen rutschten sofort weg und er fiel tiefer. Er schrie, als die erste ihn biss und krabbelte langsam zum Schlüssel hinüber.  
Jane hielt sich fassungslos den Kopf, während Minelli versuchte, den Schlüssel zu erreichen. Schließlich, nach einer Ewigkeit, bekam er das Stück Holz zu fassen und warf es zu ihm hinüber.  
„Jane!", rief er und wollte aufstehen, doch das gefiel den Schlangen gar nicht.  
Das Gezische wurde lauter und plötzlich riss Minelli seinen Augen weit auf und schrie wie am Spieß, als er im Bruchteil einer Sekunde wieder einsackte und auf die Schlangen fiel.  
Diese nahmen die Chance an und binnen Sekunden war der Körper von unzähligen Schlangen bedeckt. Angewidert und unter Schock stehend taumelte Jane rückwärts und ließ sich gegen die Wand fallen.  
Er sackte auf den Boden und der letzte Gesichtsausdruck Minellis wollte einfach nicht verschwinden.  
Er atmete laut und nach einer Weile, als das Schreien verstummt war, wagte er sich wieder nach vorne.  
Die Reptilien schlängelten sich wieder in der Grube, als ob nichts passiert wäre und für einen Augenblick erkannte Jane etwas, das wie ein Schädel mit Hautfetzen aussah.  
Angewidert und bevor er es richtig erfassen konnte, schaute er weg. Er widerstand dem Drang, zu würgen und zwang sich selbst, an Lisbon zu denken.  
Mit reiner Willenskraft stand er auf und schaute sich den Schlüssel genauer an. Dann ging er aus dem Raum, zum Trauern hatte er später noch Zeit.  
Er stand wieder im Korridor, der durch die schwachen Lampen an der Decke in grünes Licht getaucht wurde.  
Unsicher ging er auf das flackernde Licht am Ende des Ganges zu, wo er eine Kiste, circa ein mal zwei Meter, die mit einer Decke zugedeckt war, erkannte.  
Er erkannte schemenhaft einen Gegenstand auf der Decke liegen und nahm ihn ab. Es war erneut eine Kassette und er tauschte diese mit der alten aus.  
„Tyger, Tyger, burning bright/  
In the forest of the night/  
What immortal hand or eye/  
could frame thy fearful symmetry? Der Tiger hat die Lösung."  
Jane blickte auf. Das war eine kurze Nachricht. Aber nichtsdestotrotz blieb ihm nur übrig, die Decke von der Box zu ziehen.  
Und sofort sprang er drei Schritt zurück. Es war keine Box, sondern ein Käfig mit Metallstäben und da drin schlief…ein echter Löwe.  
Jane merkte, dass er nicht mehr atmete, aber er war zu hypnotisiert von dem Anblick als dass er irgendetwas tun konnte. Durch das Flackern des Lichtes aufgeweckt, bewegte sich der Tiger langsam.  
Er öffnete seine Augen und seine Zähne blitzten im Mund auf. Jane ging langsam ein paar kleine, ruhige Schritte näher, noch immer paralysiert von der Angst, die ihm überkam.  
Doch das Tier machte bisher keine Anstalten eines Angriffs, geschweige denn nahm es irgendwelche Notiz von ihm.  
Tiger waren nicht so aggressiv, wie immer gezeigt wurde, wenn man ihnen nichts tat und wenn sie nicht hungrig waren, konnten sie sich ruhig verhalten, denn sie verschliefen sowieso den größten Teil eines Tages.  
Jane schaute sich um. Das Licht war schlecht und durch das irritierende und unregelmäßige Flackern konnte er kaum etwas erkennen.  
Trotzdem hockte er sich nieder vor den Tiger, der bereits seinen Mund leckte.  
Vielleicht stimmte doch etwas mit seiner Hypothese nicht. Wenn der Tiger hier schon einige Zeit eingesperrt war, dann hatte er bestimmt Hunger.  
Argwöhnisch richtete Jane sich wieder auf, erkannte dann aber eine Unregelmäßigkeit im Fell. Als er genauer hinsah, war es eher ein Zahlencode, ein paar Ziffern, die auf des Tigers Rücken geschrieben worden waren.  
Doch wie sollte Jane sie lesen, wenn er dem Tiger nicht zu nahe kommen sollte und dieser auch nicht ruhig genug war, um die Zahlen lesen zu können?  
Jane schloss seine Augen. Er suchte nach einer Lösung, aber das einzige was vor seinen Augen erschien, war eine hilflose Lisbon.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie es ihr alleine in dem Raum erging und ein Teil von ihm wollte in der ersten Raum zurückkehren und sie durch das Fenster betrachten.  
Doch dafür blieb keine Zeit, er konnte sich bereits vorstellen, wie sie das tödliche Neurotoxin einatmete und langsam daran erstickte.  
Er schüttelte sich, um den Gedanken loszuwerden, doch sie tauchte erneut vor ihm auf. Ihre Lippen, sie waren so anziehend und sie kamen ihm näher und er kam ihnen näher.  
Er wollte ihr Gesicht berühren, ihre warme Wange streicheln, den ruhigen Atem hören.  
Er brauchte sie. Und er würde sie retten. Dem war er sich ganz sicher.  
Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und ging dann zurück zu dem Raum, in dem die Schlangen sich um Minelli's leblosen Körper wickelten.

**Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht allzu traurig, aber Minelli hat sich immerhin für Lisbon geopfert und auch ein großes Vertrauen in Jane bewiesen, in der Hoffnung, dieser möge unsere Lieblings-Bossin retten. Aber Jane scheint noch ein paar gewaltige Aufgaben vor sich zu haben (MentaSavi's Reaktion auf meine Kapitel 6-Falle: "Ih...Ih...nett^^")**  
**:P Also, schön reviewen und brav auf das nächste Kapitel warten ;DDD**


	4. Hello Lisbon

**Und hier sind wir schon im vierten Kapitel :D Ich habe heute was zu feiern, denn ich habe mein erstes negatives Review bekommen (auf ) :((**  
**Wie dem auch sei, ich geb mein Bestes und ich fände es wirklich nett, wenn ihr mir ehrlich schreibt, was ihr von meiner Story haltet :DDD**

Kapitel 4  
Es war ungefähr neun Uhr morgens als Rigsby ins CBI HQ kam.  
„Morgen", sagte er zu seinen Kollegen, die zurück grüßten. Er schaute sich um und fragte dann: „Wo ist denn Jane?"  
„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Van Pelt und zuckte mit ihren Schultern, als sie kurz vom Computer aufsah.  
„Das wird Lisbon ja gar nicht gefallen, wenn er wieder zu spät kommt", murmelte Rigsby und fuhr seinen Computer hoch.  
„Apropos, Lisbon habe ich heute auch noch nicht gesehen", sagte die Agentin und wandte sich fragend an Cho. „Ich auch nicht", sagte dieser knapp.  
„Hm, das ist eigenartig", bemerkte Rigsby und meldete sich dann am Rechner an. Anstatt des erwarteten Windows-Anmeldesound ertönte jedoch ein bedrohliches Gelächter als Begrüßung.  
„Was zur-?", fragte Rigsby verwirrt und auch Cho und Rigsby gesellten sich zu ihm. Der Desktop wurde auf einmal schwarz und dann erschienen grüne Buchstaben.  
„Was kommt jetzt, „Die Matrix hat dich"?", scherzte Rigsby.  
„Nicht witzig", antwortete Cho in seiner trockenen Art und mit verschränkten Armen.  
„Ich möchte ein Spiel spielen", las die rothaarige Agentin laut vor. Verwirrt hob sie ihre linke Augenbraue. „Irgendein Spinner?", fragte sie genau in dem Moment, als die Schrift verschwand und ein Überwachungsvideo auf dem Bildschirm auftauchte.  
Es war schwarz-weiß und auch die Qualität ließ zu wünschen übrig.  
„Ist das…ist das Lisbon?", fragte Rigsby erschrocken und zeigte auf eine sich bewegende Person.  
Dann erst betrachtete er die Umgebung genauer. Es war ein schlichter Raum, aus einer Eckperspektive aufgenommen und man sah zwei offensichtlich verschlossene Türen.  
Lisbon lief in dem Raum auf und ab und schien nach einem Ausweg zu suchen.  
„Oh mein Gott", flüsterte Van Pelt und ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Ist das…ist das live?", fragte sie und die beiden Agenten schauten genauso fragend zurück.  
„Ich vermute es", antwortete Cho. „Schließlich will er doch ein Spiel spielen."  
„Na schön, und was verlangt er jetzt von uns?", seufzte Rigsby, als er auf die kleine, arme, hilflose Lisbon schaute.  
„Dass wir sein Spiel mitspielen und Lisbon finden", meinte Van Pelt, als das Bild plötzlich wechselte.  
Es war erneut eine Videoaufnahme, aber diesmal von einem langen Korridor, der schwach beleuchtet war. Eine Tür stand offen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis zwei Personen hinaus gestolpert kamen.  
„Jane?", rief die Agentin überrascht, als sie den Lockenkopf entdeckte. Doch im selben Moment verschwand das Video und der Bildschirm wurde wieder schwarz.  
„Fortsetzung folgt…", las Van Pelt vor, was auf dem Bildschirm erschien. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?"  
„Dass ein Verrückter mit Lisbon und Jane ein Spielchen spielt", sagte Cho und verstärkte seine verschränkte Armhaltung.  
„Und er lässt uns zuschauen. Na ganz toll", meinte Rigsby aufgeregt. „Habt ihr erkannt, wer der dritte Mann war?"  
Die beiden Agenten schüttelten den Kopf. Der Desktop erschien wieder und Rigsby wandte sich dem Bildschirm zu.  
Nach ein paar Sekunden verkündete er, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie man das Signal zurückverfolgen konnte und dass es sinnlos war.  
Van Pelt seufzte: „Aber wieso hat er uns das Video geschickt, wenn wir nichts tun können?" „Das ist der Sinn des Spiels. Wir sollen nur zuschauen und Jane und Lisbon sind diejenigen, die handeln müssen."  
„Er treibt sein sadistisches Spiel nicht nur mit Jane und Lisbon, sondern auch mit uns", stimmte Rigsby Cho zu.

Es war kalt. Das war das erste, was sie bemerkte. Ihr Rücken schmerzte und es war so still. Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah Fliesen und Neonröhren, die den Raum in dunkel-grünes Licht tauchten.  
Mit einem Schlag war sie hellwach und schaute sich um. Sie war in einem kleinen Raum mit zwei Türen.  
Sie rannte darauf zu und rüttelte an der ersten, dann an der zweiten. Beide Metalltüren waren verschlossen, es war hoffnungslos. Dann entdeckte sie den Spiegle an der länglichen Seite des Raumes.  
Sie blickte sich selbst an. Ihr Haar war unordentlich und sie war angezogen.  
Wie war sie hier her gelangt?  
Wo war sie überhaupt?  
Und was hatte all das hier zu bedeuten?  
Sie schaute sich etwas genauer um und entdeckte einen kleinen Gegenstand in einer Ecke.  
Sie taumelte darauf zu und fing sich gerade noch an der kalten Wand auf. Ihr war übel und die Welt schien sich um sie herum zu drehen.  
Wahrscheinlich haben sie mir Drogen verabreicht, dachte sie. Wer auch immer „die" waren.  
Sie griff nach dem Gegenstand und es stellte sich als kleines Kassettenabspielgerät heraus (Kassettenrekorder…). Sie öffnete es und fand zu ihrem Erstaunen bereits eine Kassette darin vor und spielte sie ab.  
„Hallo, Teresa. Ich möchte ein Spiel spielen. Sie haben in ihrem Leben viel erreicht, ihrer Brüder erzogen, da ihre Eltern dazu nicht in der Lage waren. Sie leiten ein CBI-Team und haben beträchtliche Fälle gelöst und Menschen geholfen.  
Doch jetzt sind sie diejenige, die auf Hilfe angewiesen ist.  
Das Burgfräulein muss geduldig auf die Rettung ihres Prinzen warten. In drei Stunden wird in diesem Raum ein tödliches Neurotoxingas eingeleitet.  
Ihr Befreier kommt durch die Tür, an der sie die Kassette gefunden haben. Er wird ihnen den Schlüssel für die andere Tür des Raumes mitbringen. Dieser führt in die Freiheit."  
Lisbon starrte in den Spiegel. Sie vermutete, dass, wer auch immer hier gesprochen hatte, dahinter stand und sie beobachtete.  
Sie ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Oben links in der Ecke war eine Videokamera angebracht, sie lächelte kurz in die Linse.  
Aber langsam übergriff sie die Panik.  
Wenn der Mann Recht hatte?  
Wenn sie wirklich auf irgendwen angewiesen war, wer auch immer, würde er rechtzeitig kommen? Sie konnte nicht tatenlos zusehen und darauf warten, dass sie in drei Stunden ersticken würde. Ihr wurde der gesamte Raum langsam unheimlich. Woher kannte sie diese Stimme?  
Sie war zwar verzerrt gewesen, aber sie hätte schwören können, sie schon einmal gehört zu haben.  
Sie spulte das Band zurück und hörte es sich noch einmal an. Sie kannte diese Stimme, aber hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie sie zuordnen konnte. Sie betrachtete also den Raum genauer.  
Gegenüber von dem Spiegel waren ein paar Lüftungsschlitze angebracht, vielleicht konnte sie sie ja für einige Zeit mit ihren Klamotten verstopfen.  
Viel Zeit würde es nicht einbringen, aber im Falle der Fälle sollte man auf nochmal sicher gehen. Sie seufzte und setzte sich wieder auf den Boden. Ihr war zum Heulen zumute.  
Niemand wusste, dass sie hier war und jetzt musste sie noch auf die Rettung von einem psychopathischen Mörder durch einen Fremden warten.

**Und vergesst bitte nicht, zu reviewen! Über ein paar Kommentare freue ich mich nämlich unheimlich :DDD**


	5. Make your choice

**Ich habe jetzt endlich alle sieben Saw-Filme geschaut (gestern Abend zum Einschlafen Saw 7, und hab in der Nacht von The Mentalist geträumt -.-). Leider habe ich während der Filme herausgefunden, dass dort ähnliche Sachen dran kamen, wie bei mir, was natürlich keine Absicht war, da ich das ja vorher nicht wusste.**  
**Außerdem hat mich eine Freundin auf eine weitere Idee gebracht, als ich sie im Sportunterricht mit ner Frisbee getroffen habe^^hehe**  
**Wie dem auch sei, hier das fünfte Kapitel von dem kleinen sadistischen Spielchen und ich würde mich natürlich über genauso viele Reviews wie in den vorherigen Kapiteln freuen :)**

Kapitel 5  
Jane starrte auf die Reptilien, die sich gegenseitig anfauchten. Er ging um die Grube herum, bis er schließlich einen geeigneten Platz gefunden hatte.  
Er beugte sich hinunter und griff die Schlange, die ihm am nächsten war. Sie fauchte und wendete sich und er musste sie mit beiden Händen halten, damit sie ihn nicht biss.  
Seinen Kopf so weit nach hinten wie möglich, manövrierte er aus dem Raum heraus und zurück in den Korridor, wo der Löwe versuchte, das Gitter aufzudrücken.  
Jane hatte keine Zeit, sein Vorhaben genauer zu planen, weil die Schlange immer widerspenstiger wurde. Er warf sie in den Käfig und drehte sich um, damit er nicht mit ansehen musste, welches der beiden Tiere den Kampf um Leben und Tod gewinnen würde.  
Er wusste, warum, wer auch immer sich das sadistische Spielchen ausgedacht hatte, einen Tiger gewählt hatte.  
Doch symbolisierte Jane dann eine Schlange?  
Um ehrlich zu sein, wollte er sich nicht so viele Gedanken um metaphorische Schlussfolgerungen machen, sondern nur so schnell wie möglich zu Lisbon kommen.  
Als er nichts mehr hörte, schaute er sich wieder um. Er war überrascht und auch verängstigt, wie schnell das Gift gewirkt hatte, denn der Tiger lag regungslos am Boden und die Schlange beobachtete ihre Beute genau, um sicher zu gehen, sie auch getötet zu haben.  
„Und wie bekomme ich jetzt die Schlange da weg?", murmelte er und sah ein, dass sein toller Plan vielleicht doch nicht so schlau gewesen war.  
Langsam und mit aller größter Vorsicht wagte er sich vorwärts, um bloß nicht die Schlange zu verärgern. Er hatte Angst, den Tiger zu berühren oder generell beiden Tieren zu nahe zu kommen und kniff seine Augen zusammen, um die Ziffern besser lesen zu können: 4-1-3-4.  
Jane prägte sie sich gut ein, bevor er den Schlüssel heraus kramte und zur Tür links von ihm ging. Er holte tief Luft und öffnete die Tür.  
Er machte sie zunächst einen Spaltbreit auf, konnte aber keine Falle entdecken und stellte sich in den Raum. Es war, wie er erwartet hatte, kein Licht an und er suchte zunächst nach einem Lichtschalter.  
Nun war er sicher, dass er sich in einem Keller befand, denn das Deckengewölbe entsprach jenen Vorstellungen. Direkt vor ihm war eine Treppe, die er sofort hastig hinaufstieg und dann die Luke entdeckte, die an ein Zahlenschloss gekoppelt war.  
Er lächelte leicht, als er die Zahlen eintippte und die Luke so leicht aufschwang. Er stemmte sich mit aller Kraft dagegen, um sie aufzumachen und schaffte es schließlich.  
Er kroch in den Raum über ihm, wo das Licht zu seinem Erstaunen schon an war. Der kleine Raum wurde in gedämpftes gelbes Licht getaucht und bestand aus denselben Ziegelsteinen wie vorher.  
Nur hier waren anscheinend Fenster in die Wände eingelassen, die mit schweren Holzbrettern vernagelt waren, was also auch keine Fluchtmöglichkeit ergab.  
Der Raum war kahl und irgendwie wunderte es Jane nicht, als er in einen ähnliche Korridor kam, wie der eine Etage tiefer. Diesmal gab es dort nur eine Tür, direkt gegenüber von ihm.  
Er atmete einmal kräftig durch und wollte sie aufmachen. Im letzten Moment überlegte er es sich anders und schaute sich die Tür lieber genauer an.  
Er entdeckte keinen versteckten Mechanismus. Trotzdem war er sich nicht sicher. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit ihm noch blieb, trotzdem wollte er erst jede Möglichkeit vorher austesten.  
Er ging zunächst nach rechts und entdeckte eine kleine Videokamera in der oberen Ecke. Er lächelte einmal hinein und inspizierte dann die Wand.  
Er klopfte und fand schließlich einen Hohlraum. Er nahm die Holzvertäfelung ab und entdeckte eine kleine Box, die er herausnahm und auf den Boden abstellte.  
Er hockte sich davor und öffnete diese. Zu seinem Erstaunen fand er einen Schlüssel und ein Foto von seiner Familie. Er bemerkte gar nicht, dass er angefangen hatte zu weinen, bis ihm eine Träne auf das Bild fiel.  
Er wischte sie weg und berührte das lachende Gesicht seiner Tochter und seiner Frau. Als er das Bild umdrehte, konnte er lesen: „Vergiss sie."  
Es machte ihn wütend, aber er war zu traurig, um irgendetwas zu tun. Er steckte das Foto in seine Tasche und betrachtete den Schlüssel.  
Als er zur Tür ging, die verschlossen war, bückte er sich, um den Schlüssel ins Schloss zu stecken. Dort fand er eine weitere, mit dem Computer geschriebene Notiz: „Dieser Schlüssel öffnet nicht diese Tür."  
Er stutzte, denn der Schlüssel passte in das Schloss. Doch der Mörder hatte ihn bereits mehrfach hinters Licht geführt und er wollte doch auf keinen Fall dessen Regeln brechen.  
Er musste zu Lisbon gelangen.  
Und das möglichst schnell.  
Sie zählte auf ihn und er konnte sie doch nicht einfach hängen lassen. Sie war die einzige, die ihm noch etwas bedeutete, in der Ruine, dass er Leben nannte.  
Seit dem Tod seiner Familie hatte er sich niemandem mehr so nahe gefühlt. Und seit Lisbon ihren eigenen „Red John" bekommen hatte, wusste sie, wie er empfand. (jaja, Spoiler aus Staffel 5)  
Es war dieser Hass, diese Liebe und die Zerrissenheit, die ständig auf ihn einwirkten.  
Und er konnte sich einfach nicht für ein Gefühl entscheiden: Er hasste Red John, er liebte Lisbon, doch wenn er sich für eines entscheiden musste…?  
Aber das musste er nicht. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, um diese Gedanken loszuwerden und ging nach links. Wenn dieser Schlüssel die Tür nicht öffnete, was würde sie dann öffnen?  
Er tastete erneut die Wand ab, aber ohne Erfolg. Die Tür war verschlossen und er hatte einen Schlüssel in der Hand, die diese Tür nicht öffnen sollte, aber der passte.  
Was zur Hölle sollte das bedeuten? Er lief auf und ab, schlug sich die Hände über den Kopf und fiel schließlich vor lauter Verzweiflung auf den Boden. Lisbon.  
Sie war die Einzige, die zählte. Niemand sonst. Minelli war ein Opfer gewesen, ein Opfer auf dem Weg zur Rettung Lisbons.  
Er hatte keine andere Wahl. Mit größter Mühe stemmte er sich wieder auf und taumelte auf die Tür zu. Aus seinen Augen quollen dicke Tränen und er konnte kaum noch etwas sehen.  
Er wischte sie mit seinem Hemd weg und brach fast wieder ein. Sein Magen schmerzte gewaltig und er fühlte sich, als hätte man ihn zunächst mit Morphin vollgepumpt, um ihn dann abrupt auf Entzug zu stellen.  
Wie ins kalte Wasser geworfen oder plötzlich in der Realität stehend, beugte er sich nach vorne und hielt sich seinen Bauch.  
Er zitterte, als er den Schlüssel schließlich doch ins Schloss steckte und ihn umdrehte.

**Und das Reviewen nicht vergessen ;)**


	6. The Clock's ticking

**Oh oh, eines meiner Lieblingskapitel dieser FanFiction :D Das bedeutet, es wird Saw-mäßig! Ich hoffe, euch gefällt es auch und ich würde mich sehr über eure zahlreichen Meinungen freuen!**  
**(Nicht vergessen, Ich möchte ein Spiel spielen...)**

**PS Ich habe diese Story mal in ein Crossover von TM/Saw verwandelt, trifft das Genre wohl eher. Apropos, dieselbe Story ist ebenfalls auf nachzulesen, wie auch viele andere meiner deutschen Stories. Dort erhalte ich wenigstens Reviews^^ (Derzeit 24 zu dieser Story) :P**

**;)**

Kapitel 6  
Er wusste schon, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, als er das typische Geräusch einer sich in Bewegung setzenden Maschine hörte. Da es aussichtslos war, schubste Jane die Tür ganz auf und schaute auf.  
„Nein", hauchte er leise.  
„Jane!", schrie die Person laut, im selben schrillen Ton, wie Minelli bevor.  
Es war Hightower.  
Sie trug nur noch eine dunkle Unterhose und einen schwarzen BH und war ansonsten komplett nackt. Sie hang an ihren gefesselten Händen von der Decke, ihre Füße, ebenfalls zusammengebunden, schwebten fast dreißig Zentimeter über dem Boden.  
„Helfen sie mir!", schrie sie aus vollem Leibe.  
Der Raum war gelb beleuchtet und hinter Hightower lief eine Digitaluhr von gerade zwei Minuten achtundvierzig auf zwei Minuten siebenundvierzig. Jane musste sich fast übergeben, als er sah, was seiner Ex-Bossin angetan worden war.  
Aus ihrem Körper ragten sechs Drähte heraus. Sie waren alle an ihrem Oberkörper angebracht und bohrten sich tief ins Fleisch.  
Diese Drähte führten quer durch den Raum zu einer Spule, die direkt an der Wand neben der Tür, in der Jane stand, angebracht waren. Sie waren aufgewickelt und offensichtlich war die Digitaluhr gegenüber damit verbunden.  
„Jane, bitte tun sie etwas!", rief Hightower.  
Jane trat näher und erkannte, dass ein weiteres Abspielgerät an ihren Füßen baumelte.  
„Was machen sie da?", rief Hightower, als er zu dem Gerät langte und es abspielen ließ: „Hallo, Jane. Wenn sie das hier hören, haben sie einen weiteren, ehemaligen Boss von ihnen getroffen.  
Die Drähte, die ich in Hightowers Körper operiert habe, sind mit lebenswichtigen Organen verbunden: Lunge, beide Nieren, Leber und das eine Ende ihres Dickdarms.  
Wenn die Zeit abläuft, dreht die Spule sich und wickelt die Drähte auf. Was dann passiert, können sie sich denken. In dem Raum ist eine Heckenschere versteckt. Schneiden sie einfach die Drähte durch."  
Jane schaute wieder auf und sah direkt in Hightowers weit geöffnete Augen.  
„Na los, machen sie schon!", schrie diese in Todesangst und ruckelte hektisch an ihren Fesseln.  
Jane schaute sich konzentriert im Zimmer um. Nirgendwo lag eine solche Schere herum. Er ging an den gefliesten Wänden entlang und klopfte.  
„Jane!", schrie Hightower.  
Das dauerte zu lange. Er untersuchte die Drähte, ignorierte wie die Zeit ablief, die Drähte waren aus Maschendraht, zu fest, er konnte sie nicht lösen.  
Die altbewährte Methode, dachte er sich und suchte den Lichtschalter. Er knipste das Licht aus und erkannte das leuchtende X auf der anderen Seite des Raumes.  
„Fuck!", schrie er völlig außer sich vor Wut, das Zimmer wieder erhellt, riss er die Fliese vom Putz und entdeckte den Hohlraum. (Nicht out-of-character, Jane steht nur unter enormen Stress!)  
Die Heckenschere und ein kleiner, weißer Umschlag kamen zum Vorschein. Auf dem Umschlag las er: „Erst öffnen, wenn die Zeit abgelaufen ist."  
Er fluchte erneut vor sich hin und rannte zu den Drähten. Er setzte die Heckenschere an, doch sie glitt aus seinen rutschigen Finger.  
Untypischerweise schrie er erneut auf, er war noch nie unter solchen Druck gesetzt worden, er hatte nie vorher die Chance gehabt, jemanden zu retten, jemand, der ihm so nahe stand, helfen zu können.  
„Ja-aane!", rief Hightower und schrie laut auf.  
Er blickte auf die Uhr.  
Sie zeigte vier leere Nullen an.  
Der Draht spannte sich, als die Spule anfing, sich zu drehen und langsam die Drähte aufzog. Er setzte die Schere an und kniff den Draht ab.  
Er sprang zurück und schlug auf Hightowers bloßen Körper auf, was diese aber nicht bemerkte. Sie hatte ihren Kopf in den Nacken gerissen und ihr Mund stand stumm schreiend offen.  
Die Drähte waren überspannt und die Spule ruckelte. Jane musste mit ansehen, wie der Draht durch das Fleisch gezogen wurde und die verheilten Operationswunden wieder öffnete.  
Das Blut lief in Strängen an ihrem dunklen Körper herunter und die Klammern an den Organen hielten stand. Sie schrie aus ihrer trockenen Kehle und Jane fasste den nächsten Draht.  
Er konnte ihn nicht genug festhalten und seine rechte Hand zitterte unter dem Todesschreien Hightowers. Er musste sich fast übergeben, als sie Blut auf den Boden spuckte.  
Etwas glibbriges Rotes quoll aus ihrer Fleischwunde hervor und schnitt die Naht entlang ihres Körpers auf. Ihre Leber, dachte Jane geschockt und befand sich nicht mehr in der Lage, den Draht festzuhalten.  
Oberhalb der Brust wurde ihr Körper ebenfalls aufgerissen durch den Draht, der sich innerhalb nach rechts und links spannte, und mit Klammern die Lungenflügel fasste, die nun langsam aus dem Oberkörper herauskamen.  
Am Bauch sah er die ätzende Magenflüssigkeit an ihren Beinen herunterlaufen, da die Nieren sich immer weiter von ihrer eigentlichen Stelle entfernten und schließlich auch die Verbindung zum Körper getrennt wurden.  
Ein Schwall Blut ergoss sich platschend auf dem Boden, alles untermalt von Hightowers Anstrengungen, Luft zu holen und wie aus voller Kehle zu schreien.  
Als letztes folgte der Dickdarm aus derselben Öffnung und das lange, rotgetränkte Etwas zog sich aus ihrem Körperinneren immer näher zur Spule.  
Als die Organe von dem Körper getrennt wurden, fielen sie zunächst auf den Boden, um dann wieder hinaufgezogen zu werden und hinterließen eine schleimige Blutspur auf dem Boden.  
Hightower war verstummt, sie atmete nicht mehr, ihre Augen zuckten noch einmal wild hin und her, bevor sie schließlich glasig auf den Boden starrten.  
Ihr Kopf fiel seitlich herunter und sie bewegte sich nicht.  
Voller Grauen sah Jane mit an, die die vier Organe und der Darm aufgewickelt und zwischen Spule und Wand zerquetscht wurden, bis diese endlich Ruhe gab und in der Stille den Raum als Ort einer blutigen Hinrichtung freigab.  
Jane fühlte den plötzlichen Drang, sich zu übergeben, und sein gestriges Abendessen die Speiseröhre hinaufkommen fühlend, gab er diesem Drang nach und beugte sich schwungvoll nach vorne, wo seine letzte Mahlzeit sich mit dem Blut und weiteren, unidentifizierbaren Exkrementen Hightowers vermischte.  
Seine Hose saugte sich mit jener rotbraunen Flüssigkeit voll, als er auf die Knie fiel und versuchte, sich nicht auf seinem Erbrochenen mit seinen Händen abzustützen.  
Schnaufend krabbelte er rückwärts und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.  
„So etwas", sagte er laut, „werd ich nie wieder zulassen. Hast du mich gehört…Lisbon? Besonders nicht…bei dir. Ich werde dich retten. Das verspreche ich dir!"  
Er holte tief Luft und stütze sich an der Wand ab, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Ihm wurde schwindelig und schwarz vor Augen und er wollte am liebsten wieder auf die kalten Fliesen sacken und warten, bis jemand ihn fand oder er verrottete.  
Aber er hatte keine Zeit. Er hatte eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Lisbon wartete auf ihn. Sie zählte auf ihn. Und er konnte sie nicht im Stich lassen.  
Er wankte zu dem Umschlag, den er fallen gelassen hatte. „Wenn du das hier liest, Jane, ist Hightower tot. Der Schlüssel, der nicht für das Schloss war, war für ihre Handfesseln."  
„Nein", murmelte Jane und schaute auf den Schlüssel, der noch in der Tür steckte. Er ließ den Brief fallen und lehnte sich wieder an die Wand.  
Er atmete tief durch und wankte auf die andere Tür des Raumes zu.

**Nicht anatomisch unmöglich. Die Drähte sind nicht nur mit einer Klammer an den Organen befestigt, das würde reißen, sondern richtig mit einem Metallbügel darum gespannt ;)**

**Bitte hinterlasst mir zahlreiche Reviews!**


	7. See what I see

Tut mir Leid, dass ich so lange nichts hochgeladen habe, ich war einfach im Stress mit zu vielen Klausuren...  
Dafür hier ein langes Kapitel und das achte folgt ziemlich bald, wenn ich Zeit zum Hochladen habe und es nicht wieder verpenne, morgen.

Aber schreibt mir bitte möglichst viele Reviews und Kommentare, die ich dann im Folgenden berücksichtigen kann und werde :DDD

Kapitel 7  
Jane stand wie angewurzelt in der Tür zum nächsten Raum. Es war kein Mechanismus ausgelöst worden, keine Zeit lief rückwärts und trotzdem hing ein weiteres Leben buchstäblich am seidenen Faden.  
Er wäre beinahe gestolpert, konnte sich jedoch im letzten Moment noch abfangen und gegen den Türrahmen lehnen.  
Er verfolgte die vielen, dünnen Klingeldrähte, die quer durch den Raum gespannt wurden zur Mitte, wo sie alle zusammenliefen.  
Sie wurde zu einem Strang, der am Stuhl in der Mitte befestigt war. Auf diesem Stuhl saß ein junges Mädchen, Jane schätzte sie auf circa elf oder zwölf Jahre.  
Sie war gefesselt und zwischen ihren Beinen war eine lange Schrotflinte (Shotgun, für MentaSavi) angebunden, die mit der Mündung direkt auf den Kopf des kleinen Mädchens zeigte.  
Sie konnte sich nicht wegdrehen und ihr Mund war zugeklebt, sodass sie nur laute Geräusche von sich geben konnte, die versuchten, Jane zu warnen.  
„Oh mein Gott", schnaufte dieser mehrfach, als er die Kleine sah.  
Er wischte sich den kalten Schweiß von der Stirn und versuchte, in dem wenigen Licht die Drähte auf dem Boden zu erkennen.  
Er schaute sich um und entdeckte erneut eine Kassette, die an die Wand geklebt worden war. Er tauschte sie mit der alten aus und hörte sich an, was sein Peiniger ihm jetzt zu sagen hatte:  
„Hallo, Jane. Sie werden sich bestimmt nicht mehr erinnern können, oder? Das Mädchen auf dem Stuhl heißt Franziska. Sie ist in denselben Kindergarten wie ihre Tochter Charlotte gegangen und war ihre beste Freundin gewesen.  
Jetzt ist es Zeit für sie, herauszufinden, wie fiel ihnen ihre Familie und die Freunde ihrer Familie wirklich noch bedeutet. Lasst das Spiel beginnen."  
Jane schaute auf das verängstigte Mädchen in der Mitte des Raumes. Sie hatte lange, lockige, dunkelbraune Haare und schien sehr groß für ihr Alter zu sein.  
Tränen blitzten im wenigen Licht auf ihren Wangen auf und Jane schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass, wer immer das hier plante, das Leben eines unschuldigen Mädchens aufs Spiel setzte.  
Er inspizierte den Fußboden und atmete tief durch, bevor er zum ersten Schritt ansetzte.

„Alles okay, Grace?", fragte Rigsby, als er die Tür der Damentoilette öffnete. Er hörte unverständliche Laute und wagte sich tiefer in das fremde Gebiet.  
„Uh", machte er, als er Grace von hinten über der Toilette hängen sah.  
„Hey, es wird alles wieder gut. Jane ist in der nächsten Kammer."  
„Und wer stirbt da?", fragte Grace, die sich mit dem Papier den Mund abwischte und wieder aufstand. Sie ging hinüber zum Waschbecken und spritzte sich kaltes Wasser in ihr bleiches Gesicht.  
„Ein Mädchen ist auf einem Stuhl gefesselt. Wie es aussieht, ist der Boden mit Klingeldraht verspannt", informierte Rigsby mit ernster und besorgter Miene.  
Er betrachtete seine Kollegin durch den Spiegel: „Du siehst grauenvoll aus!"  
„Danke…habt ihr irgendetwas herausgefunden?", fragte sie.  
„Die Techniker sind dabei, den Ort der Übertragung herauszufinden. Aber das Signal wird über mehrere Server in Washington, Singapur und Kuba geleitet."  
„Toll", sagte sie und schmiss das Papier in den Mülleimer und wandte sich zum gehen.  
„Hör zu, Grace. Du musste dir das nicht antun. Schau es dir einfach nicht an."  
„Das kann ich nicht. Ich bin die kleine Neue und das will ich nicht für immer bleiben."  
„Das bist du schon seit fünf Jahren nicht mehr", antwortete Rigsby und hielt sie an ihrem rechten Arm zurück. „Wir schnappen den Kerl. Und Jane wird Lisbon retten."  
Er zog sie näher an sich heran.  
„Und was, wenn nicht?", fragte die junge Agentin und ihr liefen stille Tränen über die Wange.  
Er hatte keine wie er antworten sollte, denn innerlich sah es in ihm genauso aus wie in Agent Van Pelt. Er seufzte und presste dann ohne Nachzudenken, seine Lippen einfach auf die ihren.  
Sie wollte sich zunächst wehren, ließ sich dann aber widerstandslos gegen die Wand drücken und schloss die Augen, die schrecklichen Augenblicke der letzten Stunde vergessend.  
Beeil dich, Jane. Beeil dich, bitte, dachte sie.

„Lasst mich hier raus!", hatte sie geschrien. Gegen alle Wände gehämmert, versucht, den Spiegel einzuschlagen, die Tür zu öffnen. All das kam ihr jetzt nur noch lächerlich vor.  
Kraftlos und mit verheulten Wangen sackte sie an der Wand hinunter. Sie tastete nach dem Abspielgerät.  
„Hallo, Teresa. Ich möchte ein Spiel spielen."  
„Fick dich!" (Das verliert etwas an der Übersetzung des englischen „Fuck you!")  
„Sie haben in ihrem Leben viel erreicht, ihrer Brüder erzogen, da ihre Eltern dazu nicht in der Lage waren. Sie leiten ein CBI-Team und haben beträchtliche Fälle gelöst und Menschen geholfen."  
„Lass mich, du Arsch [eigtl. Son of a Bitch, aber wie soll ich das übersetzen?]"  
„Doch jetzt sind sie diejenige, die auf Hilfe angewiesen ist. Das Burgfräulein muss geduldig auf die Rettung ihres Prinzen warten."  
„Saddist, menschenverachtender Idiot!"  
„In drei Stunden wird in diesem Raum ein tödliches Neurotoxingas eingeleitet. Ihr Befreier kommt durch die Tür, an der sie die Kassette gefunden haben. Er wird ihnen den Schlüssel für die andere Tür des Raumes mitbringen. Dieser führt in die Freiheit."  
Ihr Kopf schlug dumpf an der Wand auf. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Wie viel Zeit war schon vergangen, sie hatte kein Ahnung.  
Eine Stunde war es mindestens gewesen.  
Aber wer sollte sie retten kommen?  
Und wer spielte dieses mörderische Spiel mit ihr?  
Und warum brauchte ihr „Retter" denn solange?  
Was, wenn er aufgab, oder schon längst gestorben war, wo dran auch immer? Dieser Mörder würde auch ihm das Spiel nicht zu einfach machen, oder?  
Aber was konnte sie tun, warum sollte sie dieses Spiel mitspielen. Sie musste doch nur warten. Was war ihre Aufgabe? Sie schloss die Augen. Sie hatte alles ausprobiert.  
Es gab keinen Lichtschalter, nur die Lampen an der Decke, die alles in dunkelgrünes Licht tauchten. Sie hatte jeden einzelnen Ziegelstein abgeklopft und versucht, aus der Wand zu nehmen, ohne Erfolg.  
Der Spiegel bestand vermutlich aus Plexiglas (nebenbei, ich habe gerade ein Reagenzglas mit Plexiglas neben mir liegen^^), sie hatte keine Chance, ihn einzutreten, sie hatte auch keine Hilfsmittel dabei.  
Ihre Waffe, ihre Marke, das Handy, selbst ihr Zopfgummi waren verschwunden. Sie trug nur ihren typischen Anzug mit weißer Bluse und ihre etwas erhöhten Schuhe.  
„Verdammt, beeil dich", murmelte sie und verstummte schlagartig. Sie griff noch einmal zu dem Apparat und spulte zurück.  
„Ich möchte ein Spiel spielen…Hilfe angewiesen ist. Das Burgfräulein muss geduldig auf die Rettung ihres Prinzen warten… Das Burgfräulein muss geduldig auf die Rettung ihres Prinzen warten…ein tödliches Neurotoxingas eingeleitet. Ihr Befreier kommt durch die Tür, an der sie die Kassette gefunden haben. Er wird ihnen den Schlüssel für die andere Tür des Raumes mitbringen. Dieser führt in die Freiheit."  
„Ihr Befreier", murmelte sie fassungslos. Wen meinte er damit? Und woher kannte sie diese gottverdammte Stimme?  
Sie war verzerrt, aber diese dunkle, rauchige Stimme…kam ihr so bekannt vor. Sie hatte sie bestimmt schon ein paar Mal gehört, aber wer wäre in der Lage, ein solches Spiel zu spielen?  
Und plötzlich fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Ihr Befreier. Ein Mörder, der ein Spiel spielen möchte. Ein Mörder, der seine Opfer nicht direkt umbringt, sondern nur alle, die ihnen nahe stehen.  
„Jane", hauchte sie leise. Jane war ihr Befreier.  
Jane musste sie retten.  
Sie war machtlos, das war eine Sache zwischen Jane und Red John, da war sie sich sicher. Aber warum hatte sie dann auch eine Nachricht erhalten?  
Wieso hatte man sie nicht einfach im Dunkeln warten lassen? Wollte der Mörder, den sie als Red John vermutete, auch mit ihr ein Spiel spielen?  
„Oh Gott, Jane. Bitte beeilen sie sich!", flüsterte sie leise, als plötzlich der Raum noch dunkler wurde, als er vorher war.  
Eine der Lampen war durchgebrannt. Doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie merkte, dass dies Absicht gewesen war.  
Denn jetzt konnte sie, aus der richtigen Perspektive, schwach durch den Spiegel hindurchschauen. Klar, es gab Gläser, die konnte man umschalten, durchschaubar und nicht durchschaubar.  
Sie stand auf, um sich den Raum dahinter anzusehen. Es war nur schwach zu erkennen, weil sie sich selbst noch zu sehr widerspiegelte.  
Aber dann erkannte sie leuchtende Zahlen, die gerade auf einer Digitaluhr über der Tür des anderen Raumes eingeschaltet wurden.  
„Oh mein…", fluchte Lisbon, als die eins mit vier Nullen zu einer 00:59:59 schalteten.  
Zwei Stunden waren schon vorbei, sie hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren.  
„Jane!", schrie sie aus völliger Verzweiflung, denn jetzt konnte sie die letzte Stunde ihres Lebens mitzählen.

„Können die sich nicht ein bisschen beeilen?", fragte Van Pelt verzweifelt.  
Sie saß schon seit einer Ewigkeit auf der Couch in Lisbons Büro und starrte die Glaswand an.  
„Die Techniker arbeiten so schnell sie können. Gib ihnen nur Zeit und sie finden heraus, von wo das Video übertragen wird", versuchte Rigsby sie zu beruhigen.  
Sie zuckte bloß mit ihren Schultern. „Was, wenn sie es nicht schaffen?" Rigsby holte ein neues Taschentuch heraus, setzte sich neben sie und gab es ihr.  
„Sie werden es schaffen", flüsterte er und küsste sie auf ihre rot-glänzenden Haare.


	8. Live or Die

**Tja, da ich ja offensichtlich nicht mehr Reviews zu einem Kapitel erwarten kann, lade ich trotzdem das nächste hoch.**

**Es geht langsam aufs Ende zu, so viele Räume hat das Haus nicht, in welchem unsere beiden Lieblingscharakter noch immer um ihr Leben kämpfen.**  
**Doch in diesem Kapitel gibt es den ersten Hinweis auf die finale Aufgabe, die sie noch zu meistern haben. Doch die ganze Zeit muss Lisbon auf Janes Hilfe hoffen, denkt ihr nicht auch, dass Red John sich daher das gemeine Gegenteil ausgedacht hat?**

**_Dass es hinterher auf Lisbon ankommt, ihr eigenes Leben zu retten, das hätte sich Jane nie denken lassen..._**

(30 Reviews auf !)

Kapitel 8  
Jane stand auf halben Weg zwischen Tür und der kleinen Franziska. Ihr Mund war zugeklebt, aber an ihren Augen erkannte er, dass sie unheimliche Angst hatte.  
Vor ihm befand sich ein Wirrwarr aus kaum erkennbaren, fast durchsichtigen Drähten. Er wäre bereits einmal fast umgekippt und er hatte sowohl sich, als auch sie innerlich schreien hören.  
Er fasste all seinen Mut zusammen und trat einen weiten Schritt nach vorne. Ich fing sich auf, war aber noch ein paar Dezimeter zu weit weg, um die Schrotflinte zu erreichen und den Draht, der dort zusammenlief, zu entfernen.  
Er musste sein Bein noch nachziehen. Ganz vorsichtig hob er es und setzte es noch langsamer neben sein anderes.  
Er atmete wieder aus und beugte sich nach vorne, um die Shotgun zu betrachten. Er nahm den Ring, an dem der Hauptdraht befestigt war und zog ihn vorsichtig vom Abzug herunter.  
Dann nahm er das Gewehr selbst und befreite es von seiner Halterung zwischen den Beinen des armen Mädchens.  
Er riss ihr das Klebeband vom Mund und befreite die nach Luft schnappende Franzi von ihren Fesseln.  
„Es wird alles wieder gut, okay? Du musst jetzt nur ruhig bleiben, ja? Ich werde dich hier raus holen. Ich bin Patrick."  
Sie nickte nur stumm und nahm seine Hand. Zusammen klettern sie über den verspannten Boden.  
„Okay", sprach Jane zu sich selbst, als sie vor der Tür standen.  
Er öffnete sie und war erstaunt, einen langen Korridor wieder zu sehen. Links von ihnen war eine Treppe, während es rechts zwar keine Türen gab, aber das Licht am Ende des Ganges wieder unauffällig flackerte.  
Er hielt Franziska immer noch fest an seiner Hand.  
Sie schaute ängstlich umher und er redete ihr immer wieder zu, dass sie keine Angst zu haben brauchte, was sie aber offensichtlich nicht glaubte, denn ihm selbst tropfte der Schweiß von der Stirn.  
Wie lange war er schon hier? Wie viel Zeit blieb ihm noch? Warum trödelte er so?  
Wenn er schneller ging, das wusste er, würde er bestimmt von irgendwelchen Fallen überrascht werden. Er musste vorsichtig vorgehen, und das tat er gerade jetzt.  
„Bleib ganz ruhig und beweg dich nicht. Ich schau mal nach, warum das Licht dort zu flackert, ja?", fragte er die ängstliche Kleine und ließ ihre verschwitzte Hand los.  
Er musste sich beeilen, er hatte schon viel zu viel durch Vorsicht und Behutsamkeit getrödelt, aber er würde es sich nie verzeihen können, wenn er jetzt auch noch Lisbon verlor.  
Er stand unter der fehlerhaft funktionierenden Lampe und schaute sich um. „Franzi, schau mal, neben dir ist ein Lichtschalter. Mach mal kurz das Licht aus!"  
Eine Sekunde später wurde es stockduster. Aber nicht ganz. Direkt neben ihm war ein großes, leuchtendes X aufgemalt.  
„Okay", rief er.  
„Der Schalter funktioniert nicht!", schrie die Kleine zurück, als es dunkel blieb. „Aber hier ist noch ein Schalter daneben."  
„Dann probier den mal", schlug Jane vor und es wurde wieder hell.  
Er bückte sich hinunter, wo das Kreuz direkt über dem Boden aufgemalt war. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn er hörte ein zischendes Geräusch, das die Luft durchschnitt.  
Er schaute zur Seite und erblickte gerade noch, wie ein silbernes „Ding", das einer Frisbee ähnelte, auf Franziska zukam, und diese nicht schnell genug reagieren konnte.  
Zwei Sekunden später kullerte der Kopf Blut versprühend auf den Boden und der Körper sackte einen kurzen Moment später nach vorne.  
„Nein!", schrie er und rannte sofort auf das Blutbad zu.  
Aber es war hoffnungslos.  
Der Kopf war komplett abgetrennt und blutete vor sich hin. Der Körper lag schlaff auf den Holzpanelen und an der sauberen Schnittwunde am Hals, die mit einem Lineal hätte gezogen werden können, bildete sich ebenfalls eine rot-braune Lache, wo sich die verschiedenen Blutfarben mischten.  
„Nein", heulte Jane und sackte auf die Knie, wo seine Jeans sich sofort vollsogen. „Nein!", schrie er fassungslos.  
Eine kleine Zehnjährige war ums Leben gekommen. Wegen seiner Fahrlässigkeit!  
Wer würde ein solch sadistisches „Spiel" spielen?  
Doch die Antwort war ihm schon längst klar. Auch wenn er noch nicht wissen konnte, ob sie denn wahr war. Wie dem auch sei, er konnte sich nicht von so etwas aufhalten lassen.  
Er würde dem Mörder nicht die Chance geben, sich an seinem Versagen zu erfreuen. Er drehte sich um und rannte zu der Stelle mit dem nun wieder unsichtbaren X.  
Er löste die Ziegelsteine und griff hinein. Zu seiner Verwunderung zog er ein circa dreißig Zentimeter langes Küchenmesser heraus.  
Ein Zettel war an einer Schlaufe befestigt: „Das Geschenk für ihre Prinzessin. Sie weiß, was damit zu tun ist."  
Er stand verwirrt auf, krümmte sich erneut unter dem Schmerz in seiner linken Magengegend, von dem er immer noch keine Ahnung hatte, woher er kam.  
Vielleicht war er irgendwann dort angestoßen und hatte sich einen Kratzer zugezogen. Es war ihm auch egal. Er schleppte sich weiter, stieg über die große Blutlache hinweg und zur Luke, gegenüber steckte die Metall-Frisbee in der Holzvertäfelung.  
Er wusste, dass, wenn er die Luke öffnete, dies vielleicht wieder irgendwelche mörderischen Folgen haben würde, aber es war ihm egal. Er öffnete sie.

_***Flashback***_

Es war später Abend, als Jane das CBI verließ. Wegen Umbauarbeiten an der Straße hatte er sein Auto im Parkhaus und nicht vor dem Gebäude abgestellt.  
Es waren nur noch ein paar Autos dort, selbst Lisbon war schon nach Hause gefahren und er fragte sich mittlerweile selbst, warum er nicht einfach auf dem selbst eingerichteten Dachboden übernachtete.  
Aber er hatte vor, wieder ins Motel zu fahren. Er hatte dort seine letzten Unterlagen gesammelt, unter anderem das Bild, welches die Leiche von Red John's Vergewaltigungsmord zeigte, mit dem Namen Roy auf dem Boden.  
Er hoffte, dass Lorelei sich bald melden würde, dass sie zugeben würde, sich geirrt zu haben, dass Red John aus ihr ein Opfer gemacht hatte, nur um sie zu retten, dass er sie benutzte, dass er ganz anders war als Jane, wie sie und all die anderen es immer behaupteten.  
Er schloss seinen blauen Wagen auf, aber plötzlich hörte er Schritte. Er schaute nach vorne, darauf gefasst, jemandem zu begegnen. Aber er war nicht darauf gefasst, sich zu wehren: Als er sich umdrehte, blickte er in die Fratze eines Schweines, er schaute hinunter, ein schwarzer Umhang.  
Er wurde auf die Motorhaube geworfen und trat dem Angreifer gegen das Schienbein. Es brachte nichts.  
Ihm wurde ein angefeuchtetes Tuch vor Nase und Mund gehalten, aber trotz des stark bemerkbaren Lösungsmittels roch er noch etwas anderes, ein Aftershave, das er kannte, aber nicht zuordnen konnte, wer es trug und warum es so vertraut roch.

_***Immer noch Flashback***_

„Gute Nacht, Jane."  
„Nacht, Lisbon", antwortete der müde Agent, der auf der Couch lag und träumte.  
Sie war sicher, dass er wieder einschlafen und am nächsten Morgen vom Putzdienst geweckt werden würde. Nicht ihr Problem. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und rief den Fahrstuhl.  
„Hey", sagte Rigsby, der auch gerade aus dem Büro kam.  
„Hey", antwortete sie, dann noch „Gute Nacht" und sie war im Parkhaus angekommen.  
Ihre Wege trennten sich, denn sie hatte in einem anderen Parkdeck ihren Wagen abgestellt. Irgendetwas kam ihr eigenartig vor.  
Sie ging durch die leere Halle. Das Licht, welches ihr Auto beschien, flackerte in unregelmäßigen Abständen und tauchte die Szene in ein düsteres und unheimliches Licht.  
Als sie ihren Schlüssel heraus kramte, bemerkte sie, wie sich im Augenwinkel etwas bewegte.  
Sie drehte sich um, wurde aber direkt von der Dunkelheit eingehüllt, eine große Maske, ein schwarzer Mantel und ein Geruch, der ihr irgendwie vertraut war, den sie aber lange nicht mehr gerochen hatte, und dann: schwarz.


	9. Game over

**Showdown Leute!**

**Dies ist NICHT das letzte Kapitel, aber es ist das (hoffentlich) spannendste.**

**Deswegen möchte ich euch um einen Gefallen bitten: !**

**Während ihr dieses Kapitel lest, hört dazu bitte die Themenmusik von SAW!**

**Das unterstreicht das Ambiente der Story und hilft euch, euch in Lisbon und Jane hineinzuversetzen. Bitte hört diese Musik so laut ihr könnt, denn das macht das Lesen perfekt ;)**

**Ihr findet die Musik ganz einfach auf youtube als "Theme Music" oder "Intro Music" von Saw. Bitte macht euch die Mühe, das zu hören. Ich kann leider keinen Link hier posten, weil das gegen das Copyright verstoßen würde.**

**:)**  
3:)

Kapitel 9

Mit dem Messer in der Hand stieg er langsam die Treppe runter. Es war kein Licht eingeschaltet und er war sehr darauf bedacht, nicht irgendeinen Mechanismus auszulösen.  
Es war stockduster, als er irgendwann den Boden spürte. Er versuchte, sich an eine Wand zu tasten, doch musste ein paar Meter weit laufen, um sie zu spüren.  
Er hangelte sich daran entlang und entdeckte eine Metalltür.

„Komm schon, Jane!", flüsterte Lisbon.  
Es waren noch genau zehn Minuten übrig.  
Sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum er so lange brauchte und sie war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass er es war, der kommen würde. In zehn Minuten würde sie sterben.  
Langsam aber sich, eher gesagt, schnell ergriff sie Panik. Nur noch zehn Minuten und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun! Sie fühlte sich so hilflos wie noch nie in ihrem Leben.  
Sie hatte keine Chance, alleine hiermit fertig zu werden, oder herauszukommen.

Er wusste jedoch nicht, ob diese die Richtige war, also tastete er sich weiter.  
Als er vier Ecken gespürt hatte und wieder an jener Tür ankam, versuchte er sie aufzudrücken oder eine Klinke zu finden.  
Schließlich spürte er einen Metallriegel, den er zur Seite zog.

Sie hörte ein leises Klicken und war schlagartig hellwach.  
„Hallo?", rief sie so laut wie sie nur konnte. „Hallo?"  
„Lisbon?", hörte sie eine schwache Stimme durch die Metalltür.  
„Oh mein Gott, Jane!", rief sie erleichtert, seine Stimme zu hören. „Beeilen sie sich. In zehn Minuten wird der Raum hier mit tödlichem Neurotoxin geflutet.

Lisbons Stimme zu hören war wie ein Segen für ihn. Sein Herz pochte wie wild, als er eine Möglichkeit suchte, die verfluchte Tür zu öffnen.

Die Schmerzen in seinem Bauch brachten ihn fast um und zu allem Überfluss ließ er sein Messer auch noch aus seiner glitschigen Hand gleiten.  
Er tastete auf dem Boden danach und fand es zum Glück rechtzeitig wieder.  
Er fragte, sich, wofür er es brauchen würde, aber Lisbon kannte den Raum auf der anderen Seite viel besser und hatte bestimmt schon eine Lösung parat.

„Jane!", flehte sie leise, aber sie wusste, dass er sie nicht hören konnte.  
„Geben sie nicht auf, Lisbon! Ich bin gleich bei ihnen!", hörte sie von der anderen Seite und mit einem lauten Knirschen und Knacken schob sich die Metalltür langsam auf.  
Jane stolperte in den schwach beleuchteten Raum und Lisbon fiel ihm direkt in die Arme.  
„Oh mein Gott, Jane! Ich habe…", sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Vermisst? Auf sie gewartet? Gehofft, sie würden kommen und mein Leben retten?  
Ihnen so stark vertraut? Mein Leben in ihre Hände gelegt bekommen?  
Sie war sprachlos.  
„Oh Gott, Lisbon!", rief er und umarmte sie heftig. „Ich hatte so Angst um sie!", rief er und sie schauten sich an.  
Sie wusste immer noch nicht, was sie erwidern wollte, aber es war auch nicht nötig, denn bevor sie sich versah, hatte er seine Lippen schon auf die ihren gepresst.  
Erstaunt und völlig reaktionslos konnte sie nichts anderes tun, als diesen romantischen Kuss zu erwidern.  
Sie war baff von ihrer beider Begegnung und wusste immer noch nichts zu antworten, als er sie wissbegierig anstarrte.  
„Ich…" fing sie an, stotterte aber irgendetwas Unverständliches vor sich hin.  
„Ich habe schon viel zu lange gewartet und ich halte es nicht mehr aus!", begann er schließlich. „Aber es ist Zeit für mich, die Wahrheit zu erzählen.  
Ich bin nie über den Verlust meiner Familie hinweggekommen und ich habe seit dem Tod von Angela für niemanden so viel empfunden wie für sie, Lisbon!  
Ich hätte es ihnen schon früher beichten sollen, aber erst hierdurch wurde mir klar, wie kostbar die Zeit ist, in der wir Leben und wie kostbar sie sind und dass wir beide jeden Augenblick aus dieser Welt genommen werden können und dass wir keine Zeit vergeuden sollten!  
Ich liebe sie, Teresa!"  
„Oh mein Gott…Jane!" Sie war total baff.  
Sie brachte es nicht zustande, mehr zu sagen, also stellte sie sich einfach wieder auf ihre Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn, und küsste ihn.  
„Oh nein, die Uhr", rief sie und trat ein paar Schritte zurück, um auf die Uhr zu schauen.  
„Wir haben nur noch sechs Minuten", rief sie erstaunt, doch dann stockte ihr der Atem. „Warum haben sie ein Messer in der Hand?"  
Jane begutachtete seine Hand, als wäre es nicht seine eigene. „Er hat mir gesagt, sie wüssten, was zu tun sei. Sie wissen, wie man hier rauskommt", erklärte er ahnungslos.  
Lisbon hielt immer noch den Atem an. „Nein…sie kommen, um mich zu befreien. Er hat gesagt, sie bringen den Schlüssel – was ist los, Jane?"  
Er hatte sich wieder vor Schmerzen gekrümmt.  
Was auch immer er bekommen hatte, sein Schmerzmittel ließ eindeutig nach.  
„Keine Ahnung, nicht so schlimm. Vielleicht eine Schramme oder so", erwiderte er, als er sich den Bauch festhielt.  
Doch Lisbon schüttelte nur fassungslos den Kopf. Sie schritt entschlossen nach vorne und riss Janes Hemd auf.  
Sie schrie laut auf, als sie den großen, roten Fleck rechts an seinem Bauch entdeckte.  
Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte sie eine riesige Wunde, die schnell und mit nicht sehr vielen medizinischen Kenntnissen mit Nadel und Faden zugenäht worden war.  
Nun starrte auch Jane auf seine Wunde, die sich rot-braun-lila-gelb gefärbt hatte.  
„Sie…sie haben das nicht gewusst, oder?", fragte Lisbon, als sie vom Boden wieder aufblickte.  
Doch dann wurde sie kreidebleich.  
Jane starrte auf das Messer in seiner linken Hand und dann auf die Schnittwunde. „Die Tür da vorne", er zeigte langsam auf die Tür gegenüber, die in die Freiheit führte, „da ist ein Schloss, oder?"  
Sie nickte zögerlich. Er schaute wieder auf das Messer und seine Wunde.  
„Nein!", hauchte sie. „Nein, Jane, das dürfen sie nicht."  
„Er hat gesagt, ich bringe ihnen den Schlüssel, und das habe ich auch…sie müssen hier raus, Lisbon!"  
„Nein, Jane! Nicht ohne sie!"  
„Hören sie mir zu, Teresa. Sie werden den Schlüssel nehmen und fliehen, haben sie mich verstanden?", schrie er nun etwas lauter.  
Er keuchte laut und sein Kopf war rot vor Anstrengung.  
„Lisbon…die Luft", hustete er.  
Sie schaute auf die Uhr. 00:00:00.  
„Nein, Jane!", schrie sie erneut und zog ihre Jacke aus, um sie vor die Lüftung zu stopfen.  
„Sie müssen, Lisbon! Das ist der Sinn des Spiels. Darum ging es die ganze Zeit. Ich musste sie retten. Wie viel ich bereit bin, für sie zu opfern, Teresa! Das war das Ziel des Spiels", schrie Jane jetzt.  
Es brauchte Anstrengung, zu atmen.  
„Und sie werden dieses Spiel gewinnen!"  
„Falsch, wir werden es gewinnen", schrie Lisbon aus völliger Verzweiflung.  
Jane hatte viel hinter sich gebracht und war völlig außer Atem. Da war der Luftentzug für ihn schneller gefährlich als für Lisbon.  
Sein Kopf sah aus, als würde er bald explodieren. Er ließ das Messer fallen und sackte auf den Boden.  
„Jane!", schrie Lisbon aus voller Kehle.  
Der Schweiß rann ihre Stirn herunter. Sie stürzte nach vorne. „Jane, bleiben sie bei mir! Hören sie, alles wird gut werden! Jane!"  
„Sie…müssen…Ich liebe sie, Teresa", sagte Jane und schaffte es noch, zu lächeln, als er nach hinten kippte.  
Sie zog ihn an die Wand und stützte ihn. Ihre feuchten Finger tasteten den Boden nach dem Messer ab und griffen die Klinge.  
„Jane…bitte verzeihen sie mir…bitte", schluchzte sie und dicke Tränen quollen aus ihren Augen hervor.  
„Lisbon…tun sie…sie müssen", keuchte Jane mit allerletzter Anstrengung.  
Seine Augenlider flackerten und er war kurz davor, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.  
Ihm wurde ganz kalt und auch sein Schweiß kühlte den Körper weiter und erhitzte ihn gleichzeitig.  
Er konnte kaum noch etwas wahrnehmen.  
„Vater im Himmel", schrie Lisbon und packte den Griff mit beiden Händen, damit sie nicht so zitterten.  
Dann hielt sie mit einer Jane's beweglosen Körper fest und mit der anderen stach sie die Klinge in das weiche Fleisch von Jane.  
Genau in die offene Wunde, deren Naht direkt aufsprang und das Blut nur so herausströmte.  
„Aaaaarrghhhh!", schrie sie laut, als sie mit ihrer kleinen, zärtlichen Hand in die offene, blutende Wunde hineingriff und nach dem Schlüssel suchte.  
Sie berührte schließlich etwas Metallenes und versuchte, das glitschige Etwas zu fassen. Sie zog er heraus und wischte mit der noch sauberen Hand das Blut ab.  
Sie schmiss das Messer weg und taumelte auf die andere Tür zu.  
Sie war auch kurz davor, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren und gerade noch rechtzeitig fummelte sie den Schlüssel in das Schloss und drehte ihn um.  
Sie lehnte sich gegen die Tür und diese ging ruckartig auf. Sie stürzte hinaus in einen weiteren Korridor.  
Sie hustete und keuchte, aber schnappte frische Luft.  
Ihr Blick wurde abwechselnd schwarz und schließlich blickte sie nach oben an die Wand, wo eine blutrote Schrift „Exit" und einen Pfeil anzeigte.  
Sie fluchte noch einmal stark, stützte sich dann aber vom Boden ab.  
Sie wankte zurück, wo Jane laut stöhnend an der Wand lehnte.  
„Jane! Wir haben…es geschafft", rief sie, konnte aber kaum noch Atem holen, geschweige denn Sprechen.  
„Jane!", schrie sie aus Angst, er könnte schon gestorben sein. Sie rüttelte stark an seinen Oberkörper.  
„Teresa…", hörte Lisbon ihn murmeln und sie schrie weiter auf ihn ein.  
Dann packte sie seine beiden Arme und halb im Sitzen, halb im Knien schleifte sie ihn rückwärts auf die Tür zu, wo die frische Luft wartete.  
Das Einströmen des Gases war gestoppt worden und durch die Raumvergrößerung verteilte sich das tödliche Gase. In der Tür angekommen, sackte sie zusammen.  
Sie klatschte mit ihrer Hand gegen Janes Wangen, sie raffte sich hustend auf und setzte sich auf seinen Oberkörper.  
„Jane!", schrie sie aus voller Kehle. „Jane!", sie wurde immer verzweifelter.  
„Verflucht nochmal, Jane!", bellte sie. „Sie dürfen doch nicht sterben! Ich liebe sie, ich habe es ihnen doch gerade erst sagen können! Sie verfluchter Mistkerl", wie wild schlug sie auf ihn ein. Sie war wütend, sauer, ängstlich und hilflos zugleich und hatte keine Ahnung, was sie tun sollte.  
„Ich liebe sie, Jane!", schrie sie verzweifelt.  
„Sagen sie das doch gleich", kam eine kratzige Stimme aus seinem staubtrockenen Mund.  
Er lachte, was schnell in ein Husten überging und öffnete seine Augen. Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, aber zuckte sofort unter dem heftigen Schmerz an seinem Bauch zusammen.  
„Sie haben mich aufgeschnitten! Sie haben es tatsächlich getan, ts!", lachte er.  
„Machen sie so etwas ja nie wieder mit mir!", ermahnte ihn Lisbon mit todernster und beleidigter Miene.  
Sie schaute sich um. „Dahinten geht es nach draußen", sagte sie und zeigte auf das Ende des Korridors.  
Sie zog ihre weiße Bluse aus und presste sie zusammengeknüllt auf Janes blutende Wunde. „Das ist es mir Wert, sie im BH zu sehen, auch wenn ich jetzt sterben mu-aaaaaahhhhh", schrie er, als sie fester zudrückte.  
„Können sie aufstehen?", fragte sie besorgt und begutachtete ihre blutverschmierten Hände.  
„Nicht wenn sie weiter so mich zerquetschen!", erwiderte er.  
Sie lockerte ihren Griff und irgendwie schafften sie es, gemeinsam aufzustehen und auf das Ende des Korridors zuzuwanken.  
Es gab eine Tür, die Lisbon mühsam aufzog, um zu bemerken, dass draußen allerhellstes Tageslicht war. Sie beide blinzelten und taumelten nach draußen. Sie hörten Rufe und Schreie und Sirenensignal.  
Lisbons Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an die Grelle und erkannte Rigsby, der ihr sofort zur Hilfe eilte. Dort waren Polizeiwagen, Krankenwagen, Rettungssanitäter kamen auf sie zu.  
„Was ist…?", fragte Lisbon schwach, alles war so hell und so weiß.  
„Wir haben alles beobachtet. Das Schwein hat uns alles zuschauen lassen", erklärte Rigsby und brachte sie zu einer Trage.  
„Wissen sie, wer es ist?", fragte er.  
„Jemand, den wir kennen", hörte sie Jane stöhnen.  
„Ja…", stimmte sie zu, aber ihr Blickfeld verschwamm.  
„Wir finden ihn…keine Sorge", war das letzte, was sie hörte, bevor alles weiß wurde, und dann, ohne ins Graue überzugehen, ins Schwarz wechselte.  
Schwarz, wie die Nacht und sie ging einen Tunnel entlang.  
Einen Tunnel ohne Ausgang und plötzlich fiel sie in einer steilen Rutsche.  
Eine Rutsche ohne Ende.

**  
Bitte schreibt mir ganz viele Reviews, was ihr hiervon haltet und freut euch schon mal auf das letzte Kapitel ;DDD  
**


	10. Final Decisions

**Und hier kommt es, das letzte Kapitel:  
Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Ende und diese Geschichte und ich würde mich sehr über eine abschließende Meinung von euch über die gesamte Story hören und was ich in meinen zukünftigen Geschichten alles besser machen kann.**

Außerdem empfehle ich, wie im vorherigen Kapitel, ein Musikstück. Ich kann leider aus urheberrechtlichen Gründen keinen Link angeben, aber sucht auf youtube einfach:  
Saw 2 Hello Eric  


Kapitel 10  
„Wie geht es Jane?", fragte Lisbon.  
Rigsby stand an ihrem Bett und sortierte die Blumen in der Vase. „Sein Zustand ist noch kritisch. Er hat viel Blut verloren und der Sauerstoffmangel hat ihm arg zugesetzt…wir haben das Haus unter die Lupe genommen."  
„Und?"  
„Wir haben drei Leichen gefunden: Minelli, durch Schlangenbisse zu Tode gekommen, er hat sich wohl in eine Grube dieser Reptilien gestürzt. Vielleicht war darin ein Hinweis versteckt.  
Sobald Jane ansprechbar ist, werden wir ihn befragen…natürlich, nachdem er einige Zeit zur Erholung hatte…Dann fanden wir Hightower…oder was von ihr übrig ist. Ihre Organe lagen ein paar Meter weiterweg, aufgehängt an Drahtseilen."  
Angeekelt verzog Lisbon ihr Gesicht. „Das ist ja widerlich", kommentierte sie.  
Rigsby seufzte. „Widerlich ist die Leiche eines zehn Jahre alten Mädchens, dessen Kopf durch eine scharfe Metall-Frisbee abgetrennt wurde. Wir haben einen Backgroundcheck durchgeführt. Ihr Name ist Franziska Jenkins und sie hat denselben Kindergarten wie Charlotte besucht."  
„Oh mein Gott…wie schrecklich", stöhnte Lisbon völlig aufgelöst.  
Wenn sie das so mitnahm, wie würde Jane das dann verkraften? Schließlich haben sich doch alle, auch er, nur für sie aufgeopfert. Er verdankte ihm, und den drei Opfern, ihr Leben.  
Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und murmelte ein paar für Rigsby unverständliche Worte.  
„Wir haben aber auch eine gute Nachricht", antwortete dieser.  
„Na los, raus damit."  
„Das alte Haus…in dem sie…gehört niemand anderem als Sektenführer Bret Stiles!"  
Erneut hatte sie das Gefühl, nicht atmen zu können.  
Bret Stiles. War er die Stimme auf dem Kassettentape gewesen? Nein, sie war zu verzerrt. Sie konnte sie nicht einordnen.  
Und selbst wenn, würde Stiles wirklich in der Lage sein, so eine Sache durchzuziehen?  
Wie Jane bereits einmal sagte, er könnte keiner Fliege was zu Leide tun. Aber bei ihren genaueren Nachforschungen hatten sie genau das Gegenteil herausgefunden.  
Das Aftershave…nein, es war zu verbreitet, als das es passen würde. „Gehen sie der Spur nach…obwohl er wahrscheinlich ein wasserdichtes Alibi besitzen wird."  
„Eh, natürlich, Boss. Und…die Techniker arbeiten schon an der Dekodierung der Tapes."  
„Gut", stöhnte sie und schloss ihre Augen wieder. Sie hörte Rigsby den Raum verlassen. Sie war erschöpft, ausgelaugt und wollte nur noch schlafen.

„Und?", fragte Cho, der die derzeitige Leitung des Teams übernommen hatte.  
„Nichts. Stiles hat ein Alibi und seine höchsten Vertrauten auch. Das Gebäude haben sie vor einigen Jahren als Akten gekauft, um eventuell etwas zu lagern, aber sie haben es nie verwendet", informierte Van Pelt und setzte sich erschöpft hin.  
„Die Techniker sind immer noch beim Decodieren. Hier hatte jemand wirklich Ahnung von Technik. Aber wir hatten ja das Video schon zurückverfolgen können", erklärte Rigsby.  
„Ja, weil er das wollte", antwortete Cho und wandte sich wieder seinem Computer zu.

Es war drei Tage später und Jane war aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden. Er wusste, dass er eigentlich zuerst zu Lisbon fahren sollte, um ihr Überleben zu feiern, aber er fühlte sich ganz und gar nicht in der Laune.  
Daher setzte er sich ins Auto und fuhr Richtung Süden der Stadt. Er parkte bei dem großen, weißen Gebäude und stieg aus. Es schien gerade eine Messe zu sein, denn kaum jemand war zu sehen.  
Er betrat das Haus von Visualize und wanderte durch die Gänge. Irgendwann kamen ihm Menschenströme entgegen, die vermutlich gerade den Gottesdienst verließen.  
Er kam bei der großen Halle an, wo die Messen abgehalten wurden und beobachtete, wie Bret Stiles mit ein paar seiner Männer sprach. Langsam lief er auf sie zu und diese kamen ihm entgegen.  
Jane hörte die Tür hinter ihm zufallen, jetzt waren nur noch er und Stiles alleine.  
„Patrick!", begrüßte dieser ihn lächelnd. „Wie schön, sie an einem Stück wieder zu sehen."  
„Spielen sie nicht das Unschuldslamm, Stiles. Sie haben vielleicht ein Alibi für die Nacht, aber das alles hätte auch früher geplant worden sein. Und Lisbon und ich, von wem genau wurden wir jetzt betäubt?"  
„Also, Patrick, jetzt überschätzen sie mich. Ich mag vielleicht Einfluss besitzen, aber nicht so viel, mir ein solches Alibi zu-"  
„Lügen sie mich nicht an!", schrie Jane, als er seine Kontrolle verlor.  
Das Lächeln auf Stiles Gesicht erlosch urplötzlich. „Na gut", murmelte dieser und starrte ihn mit seinen hellblauen Augen an.  
„Sie haben genug Einfluss. Sie haben ihren Vorgänger bei Visualize beseitigen können, sie haben Lorelei aus dem Gefängnis befreien können. Sie haben sich ein Alibi für Dienstagnacht besorgt…Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie, ich möchte nur wissen, warum?"  
Er seufzte. „Dazu sage ich erst mal nichts…aber haben sie nicht auch etwas gewonnen in diesem ‚Spiel'? Was ist nun mit ihnen und Lisbon?"  
Jane schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, er war so baff, dass er wieder lächeln musste. „Das haben sie wirklich geplant. Sie wollten Lisbon und mich zusammenbringen, nicht wahr?", fragte er erstaunt. „Aber…aber warum?" Er erkannte einfach keinen Sinn darin.  
„Lieber Patrick, ich behaupte nicht, dass das, was sie durchgemacht haben, mein Werk war. Aber es hat sie bestimmt in ihrem Leben weiter gebracht als die letzten neun Jahre, wo sie vergeblich einem Mythos hinterherjagen."  
„Red John ist kein-"  
Doch Stiles unterbrach ihn direkt: „Sie sollten sich auf das Wesentlich konzentrieren. Und wer auch immer dieses Spielchen mit ihnen getrieben hat, erinnern sie sich: ‚Das Spiel ist noch nicht vorbei.' Sie müssen ihre Familie loslassen, Patrick."  
„Deswegen…sie wollten, dass ich mich in Lisbon verliebe", langsam dämmerte es ihm, aber er hatte immer noch keinen Grund erfasst.  
„Aber Patrick, sie waren doch schon die ganze Zeit über in sie verliebt. Ich habe es ihnen nur klargemacht."  
„Aha!", sagte Jane plötzlich in dem typischen Ton, wenn ein Mordverdächtiger sich selbst widersprach. „Sie haben gesagt, sie haben es mir klargemacht. Also haben sie das doch alles getan. Sie haben Minelli umgebracht, Hightower und ein unschuldiges Mädchen!"  
Er musste zugeben, als er Stiles das erste Mal getroffen hatte, dachte er wirklich, dieser Mensch könnte keiner Fliege was zu Leide tun. Aber er hatte sich getäuscht, Stiles war vielschichtiger, durchtriebener, hinterlistiger…so wie er.  
„Nein!", triumphierte der Sektenführer mit einem hinterlistigem Lächeln. „Nicht ich habe sie umgebracht, sondern sie, indem sie sie nicht retteten."  
„Es gab keine andere Wahl. Jemand musste in die Schlangengrube, die Zeit war zu knapp um Hightower zu retten, es war beabsichtigt gewesen, dass Franziska starb", sagte Jane fassungslos.  
Dieser Mann vor ihm hatte sich all diese schrecklichen Fallen ausgedacht? Dieser Mann konnte so grausam sein, aber dennoch hinterlistig genug, um den Tod in solche Formen zu hüllen?  
„Nein, Patrick", lachte Stiles. „Minelli hatte in seiner Hosentasche einen Zweitschlüssel, von dem er aber nichts wusste. Dieser hätte auch den Mechanismus der Spule in Hightower's Todesraum außer Gang setzen können. Und hätten sie nicht das Licht aus- und wieder eingeschaltet, wäre nie die Frisbee aktiviert worden und die arme Kleine würde noch am Leben sein."  
„Und Lisbon? Sie haben es riskiert, dass Lisbon stirbt!", rief Jane und das war der eigentliche Grund, warum er so aufgebracht war. Niemand brachte die Frau, die er doch über alles liebte, in eine solche ausweglose, tödliche Situation.  
„Hätten sie die Tür zu Lisbon nach der abgelaufenen Zeit geöffnet, wär kein Neurotoxin in den Raum geleitet worden. Es hang alles an ihnen, Patrick, wie es immer ist.  
Sie sind schuld an den drei Opfern, sie sind Schuld an dem Tod ihrer Familie und das wissen sie. Genauso wie sie Timothy Carter, einen normalen Verbrecher, erschossen haben, genauso wie sie die unschuldige Lorelei auf mich gehetzt haben-"  
Plötzlich stockte ihm der Atem. Er wurde totenblass, als er realisierte, was er gerade eben gesagt hatte.  
„Wie bitte?", fragte Jane. Auch sein Lächeln war verschwunden und er wurde auch kreidebleich.  
„Ich…", stotterte Stiles, aber wusste nicht Recht, wie er sich das rausreden sollte.  
„Sie…sie…die ganze Zeit", zischte Jane in einem Tonfall, der ihn selbst überraschte.  
Plötzlich fühlte er sich so leer.  
Er hatte immer gedacht, am Ende seiner Reise, seiner Suche wäre er wutgeladen und könnte alles tun, ihm alles heimzahlen. Doch bevor er reagieren konnte, spürte er einen heftigen Schmerz in seiner Magengegend.  
Stiles hatte seine Faust auf seine noch nicht ganz verheilte Wunde gestoßen und rannte so schnell er konnte zur Tür. Jane rappelte sich wieder auf, um hinterher zu rennen.  
In dem Moment ging die Tür auf und Lisbon kam herein.  
„Jane! Ich habe sie überall gesucht, verdammt!", schrie sie und realisierte gar nicht, was sich in der Halle abspielte.  
„Jane?", fragte sie erstaunt, als dieser mit Mühe auf sie zu hinkte, Stiles bewegungslos in der Mitte von den beiden.  
Er machte Anstalten weiter zu rennen, während Lisbon auf Jane zu rannte, doch dieser schrie laut: „Teresa! Er ist Red John! Halte ihn auf!"  
Er hustete stark unter den Schmerzen und sah Blut auf den Teppich tropfen.  
„Was?", hauchte Lisbon, nicht imstande, mehr herauszubringen.  
Stiles war ebenfalls stehen geblieben, zögerlich, er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Doch dann fasste er einen Entschluss. Er warf sich auf Lisbon drauf und griff nach ihrer Dienstpistole.  
„Nein", schrie sie, als sie sich eine heftige Ohrfeige einfing. Beide hielten die Waffe in der Hand und versuchten sie, auf den jeweils anderen zu richten.  
„Teresa!", schrie Jane aus voller Kehle.  
Er konnte sich kaum aufrecht halten und schwankte auf die beiden Kämpfenden zu.  
Er bemerkte, wie Blut aus seinem Mund lief und den Boden benetzte und dann –  
hörte er einen Schuss.  
Er traute sich nicht, direkt aufzublicken, sondern wankte noch näher. Die beiden lagen auf dem Boden und er konnte nicht erkennen, wer jetzt getroffen war.  
Doch Bret Stiles fiel zur Seite und Lisbon krabbelte unter seinem Körper her. Schnaufend stand sie auf und schaute auf den schnell atmenden Mann.  
Jane stürzte sich neben ihn auf den Boden, während Lisbon ihre Pistole wieder sicherte.  
„Jane…ich…", keuchte Stiles unter Anstrengung. „Machen sie was draus", flüsterte er in seinen letzten Worten, bevor sein Blick glasig und leer wurde und er sich nicht mehr rührte.  
Eine Träne tropfte auf die Schusswunde und Jane wischte sie sich weg.  
Es war vorbei.  
„Game over", sagte er, als er aufstand und sich zu Lisbon wandte.  
Diese schaute ihn lächelnd an. „Es ist vorbei", sagte sie, ebenfalls mit Tränen in den Augen.  
„Oh Gott", murmelte Jane, aber stürzte sich direkt auf sie, um sie in den Arm zu nehmen. „Es ist wirklich vorbei!", rief er voller Freude und drückte Lisbon einen langen, romantischen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
„Nichts kann uns mehr auseinander bringen!", schrie er.  
Lisbon lächelte ihn strahlend an.  
Sie hatte ihn nie so glücklich gesehen und stürzte sich wieder in eine lange Umarmung mit dem Berater des CBI.****

Vielen Dank, dass ihr meine kleine, blutrünstige Saw-The Mentalist Story gelesen habt und ich hoffe, dass ihr auch andere meiner Geschichten lesen werdet.  
Bitte schreibt mir einen allerletzten Eindruck von dieser Geschichte, damit ich Verbesserungsvorschläge in meine nächsten Stories mit einbeziehen kann :D :D :D  



End file.
